oblivionwalkingdeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlanarus Kvinchal
Vlanarus Kvinchal is an Imperial Commoner living with his siblings, brother Kastav and sister Bronsilla in a shack in the Imperial City's Waterfront District; however even though tensions among the three were high, Vlanarus remained true to his family and supported them. Vlanarus was almost like Kastav when rumors of the infection spread he almost chose not believe in it all until Bronsila started worrying about it all. When Bronsila started explaining every rumor she heard to Vlanarus he desided to "Play along" with Bronsila's silly rumors and work with her. When the third day came about Vlanarus saw Bronsila was worried about Kastav of were he could have been, but Vlanarus kept thinking he was just mossing around probally getting drunk. Once though Vlanarus saw Bronsila stand up in a hurry and rushed to the door he heard something as well in a faint distance and it was screams and fighting going on outside of his shack. Before though Vlanarus could jump up to lock the door banging began upon it. Vlanarus pulled Bronsila aside and waited until Kastav's voice was heard shoating Let us in! Bronsila then broke out of Vlanarus's grasp and opened the door for him and The Survivors group. Once the unconscious Isleif was laid down upon a bed Vlanarus's mood shifted. He did not like the fact that Kastav barged in here with company during a time like this with someone injured as well. Vlanarus then flew into a rage scream saying why did you bring in these unwanted guests. The moment though when Vlanarus started screaming Jair stood up and started beating Vlanarus's face in with his fist's. Once Jair was pulled back Vlanarus stood up calling Kastav a traitor to the family and then sat in a corner of the shack away from Jair and Isleif. Once two hours had passed Isleif's body started rotting and smelling and Vlanarus knew he was dead and wanted to rid his body before more infected come to the scent of it. Before though anyone could touch Isleif's body Jair stood up in a rage yelling how they cannot touch him but during it all Isleif reainimated and bit Jair's face off but then being beheaded by Amusei. Vlanarus then proposed that now they need to rid the bodys. Thus they tossed both body's out through a hole on the roof to slide down to the front. After the incident everyone including Vlanarus knew they could not stay here for long thus proposing that they leave to a safer area like the Temple District where a refuge camp is supposedly set up for survivor's. Once dawn broke everyone get all they could carry including suppies, food, and weapons and left through a back opening in the shake Kastav made. Aftering hopping the stone wall and going through the Watergate Wall Vlanarus was also worried but yet happy due to the fact that there were no infected around them at the time to the Temple District. He actually started believing that this refuge camp is worth it until when the group made a wrong turn around the guard tower into a group of lingering infected. In a state of panic Vlanarus turned around to the left bend only looking forever until he heard Kastav yelling. Vlanarus then turned around to see his brother fend of the infected as best he could whilst Amusei pulls Bronsila to safety. It was here in Kastav's death that also turned Vlanarus the wrong way. Once setting aside the fact Kastav died distracting the infected the rest of the group and Vlanarus went towards the Temple Gates. As Vlanarus and The Survivor pushed open the gates Amusei pulled Bronsila in. Mysteriously when inside the Temple nobody was to be seen as Vlanarus looked around he was worried until infected started pouring in on both sides. Vlanarus ran with the others until Bronsila was biten and eatten. It was here were Vlanarus snapped, in an act of rage he took his sword and swung it at The Survivor yelling on how he hated the two of them from the begining and how they both caused his familys death. Amusei jumped in to help out The Survivor but as soon as he did Vlanarus took off as fast as he could shouting and screaming at the death of his family. It is unknown as of now if Vlanarus is still alive or not. Category:Waterfront Category:Characters Category:Missing